The present invention relates to an airplane seat, a passenger bench for an aircraft, a magnetic field resonance system, and a use of a device for generating electromagnetic interaction in an airplane seat or in a passenger bench for an aircraft.
Long-distance flights, long journeys in passenger motor vehicles or coaches in confined spaces entail an uncomfortable seating position for passengers. Apart from the passengers, members of the crew are also affected. Remaining in the same seated position, combined with limited opportunities to move around, in many cases leads to the danger of suffering from thrombosis. Moreover, long journeys can entail changes in time zones. If such journeys are made in confined spaces, the body can experience stress situations, and manifestations can be experienced which, for passengers and aircrew alike, can lead to the phenomenon known as jet lag.
DE 103 04 085 A1, DE 103 04 093 A1, DE 103 02 439 A1 and DE 103 01 867 A1 disclose devices which are based on the principle of electromagnetic resonance stimulation (eMRS). One example of this is the eMRS® system of the company vita-life®.                vita-life® eMRS® can for example be used as supplementary treatment:        for regenerative function—bone system;        for regenerative function—soft tissue;        as a relaxation function—vegetative soothing;        for improved provision of oxygen;        as a function that stimulates circulation;        as a pain-relieving function—bony joint system; and        as a pain relieving function—connective tissue.        
The function of the devices is based on the effect which electromagnetic and magnetic fields have on living organisms.
First there was the empirical knowledge of old cultures with the positive effect of magnets on health and beauty. After a considerable period when this was forgotten and after a brief reawakening of the interest in medieval times and at the beginning of the modern age, magnetic-field research made its breakthrough by recognising the pathogenesis as a result of a lack of electromagnetic information. There followed a phase of euphoric, uncritical and undifferentiated use: in cosmetics, in the wellness sphere, and in conjunction with other fashion trends. This boom caused considerable damage to serious magnetic field research. The latter has increasingly been classified as frivolous and thus not to be taken seriously.
Irrespective of these western fashion trends, however, above all in Europe intensive high-level research has continued without interruption. In the early 21st century, as part of information medicine and energy medicine, there has again been an increased focus on the therapeutic options of electromagnetic waves, and, in the context of environmental medicine and the problematic nature of electrosmog, this research discipline attains a dimension of urgency.